The Red Hood of Deception
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: This isn't your average faerie tale...
1. Chapter 1

**READ and Review!**

* * *

**If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear?**  
**Confucius**

Almost everybody knows the children's faerie tale "Little Red Riding Hood.", but it's probably been a few years since you've heard it, so why don't I refresh your memory real quick?

It starts off with a little girl, who everyone called Little Red Riding Hood because of the small red velvet riding hood that was given to her by her grandmother, her mother asks her to go and bring her beloved grandmother, who lives deep in the forest, some food and such.

Her mother specifically tells her to stay on the path that leads toward grandmother's house and she also warns Little Red Riding Hood not to talk to any strangers. Little Red Riding Hood obeys her mother's counsel, until she runs into the wolf, which lives in the forest; she then begins to disobey her mother's warning by talking to the wolf. While conversing with the furry creäture she lets it slip that she is going to her grandmother's house, the wolf then convinces Little Red to go off the path to pick grandmother some flowers. Little Red riding hood then disobeys her mum for a second time, by straying from the path.

While Little Red is off gallivanting through the forest in search of flowers, the wolf rushes off towards grandmother's house. When he arrives it is said that he swallows grandma whole and the proceeds to take her place. He waits there until Little Red arrives, when she does she notices that something is different about grandma and then the following conversation ensues;

"Oh! Grandmother," Little Red said, "what big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you with, my child," was the reply.

"But, grandmother, what big eyes you have!" she said.

"The better to see you with, my dear."

"But, grandmother, what large hands you have!"

"The better to hug you with."

"Oh! But, grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have!"

"The better to eat you with!" the Wolf replies before swallowing Little Red, like Grandmother, whole.

The more common faerie tale usually end with Little Red and Grandma being rescued by a passing hunter, But the true story doesn't end so happily.

Well sure the common faerie tale has some similarities with the true version but it leaves out some facts. Like that there was a girl who wore a red velvet riding hood, but she wasn't as young as we were led to believe, in reality she was about 16 years old when she stepped foot into the forest. Also in reality she was called something other than just Red Riding Hood, her given name was Bella, which means beautiful and beautiful she is.

Another thing the traditional tale has never really answered was where it all took place. So, let me clear that up for you, the setting for the little tale I'm about to tell is the Annagarriff Woods, Ireland. Now that some things have been cleared up how about I start the story.

* * *

**I know you guys are probably like what fuck another story she can't even finish her other ones, well most of this is already written so yeah REVIEW please, it truly does help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey see I have alot done so as always READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

_**I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.**_  
_**Nelson Mandela**_

"Bella, wake up! I need you to do something, so get dressed and come here!" the sound of my mother's screeching voice dragged me from dreams full of strange icy blue eyes staring at me, watching me as I walked through the forest to my destination.

As I rose from my warm bed I sent my mum an equally loud response, "Fine!" I then began to dress putting on my favorite dress, the dress was made of a rougher fabric that was dyed pitch black, but that isn't the reason it's my favorite the reason it is my favorite is that from the bottom of my sleeves red tendrils climbed the black fabric and swirled around my arms up to my should and finished in an elaborate pattern at the base of my neck.

I smoothed my dress as I went down the steps and walked into the kitchen, where I was greeted with the sight of my mum looking very lush for it being about the ninth hour of the day. I greet her with a rude,

"Good morning".

Before brushing past her to grab a piece of the bread that I had baked only yesterday, I then turned to face the superficial woman and to ask her what she wanted, when I noticed an older man sitting at the table. He was dressed in a posh looking suit and had a shiny leather brief case, placed on the table in front of him.

Stepping closer to my mother, I turned and whispered to her after briefly noting the anxious look that resided on her unwrinkled face, "Who is that? And why did you call me down here?"

"He says that he works for your grand mum and that we couldn't start until you were down here" Was the hushed reply the I received, before she walked, as calmly as one could when a strange man was in the house and there was no man to protect her and her female off-spring, if he decided to be violent, over to the man and said, "Now that my daughter is here can we begin?"

The unknown man answered her by shifting his briefcase closer to him and opening it; he then reached in and pulled out a single envelope. He got up and slowly walked towards me, "Take this to your grandmother". And with that he made his way to the door, my mother scurried after him, muttering quickly, "Have a nice day."

As I waited for my mum to return to the kitchen, I took a brief glance at the heavy envelope now resting in my hands, it looked like nothing I had ever seen, being made of an old parchment that felt as if it would suddenly crumble if there was a slight change of wind. The writing looked just as old as the paper it was written upon. Each letter looked as if some scribe had spent hours making the symbols perfect.

I had just begun to look at the seal that closed the mysterious letter when my mum decided to reappear. She snatched the envelope from my hands and started to pry the wax from paper, suddenly a cold shiver stampeded through my body like a herd of antelope running from a hungry lioness. As soon as the feeling passed my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, surprising my mum enough that the letter slipped through her hands. I then watched as the envelope floated to the ground. My mother looked at me and questioned, "Bella why the hell did you do that?"

I hesitated before answering, knowing that she would simple dismiss the feeling that passed through my body telling me not to let her open the envelope,

"I just felt like we shouldn't open it." Was the best answer I could come up with. I bent down and scooped the envelope up, this time clutching it to my chest incase mum tried to take it again.

She gave me a look of exasperation, before replying, "Then what do you suppose it do with it then, Hmmm?" She ran her perfect fingers through her equally perfect hair, and then smoothed her hair back insuring its perfection.

"I'm going to do just as that man said and take it to grandmother." The words slipped from my tongue as if they were not my own.

She gave me a smirk before saying, "You're going to take it to grandmother's house? You do know that the journey will take you longer than a few hours, and that you'll probably still be walking when the sunsets?" I could tell by the mocking tone of her voice that she had absolutely no faith in me what so ever.

Enraged by her mocking tone, I held steadfast in my decision. I then turned and headed to my room to grab my red riding hood so I wouldn't freeze. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, paused for only a second to give my mum an answer to her "questions"," Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do."

A few minutes later I was once again at the bottom of the stairs, except this time I had my red hood on my back and a wicker basket filled with the letter, a blanket ,a knife and some of the fresh bread, when I saw my mother rise from the chair she was sitting on and stride towards me. Her steps long and graceful, she stopped in front of me and lent forward to whisper anything but words of love and support, "Don't let the wolf get you."

With that she disappeared to some other corner of the house that would never be my home. I brushed her comment off, just like I have for years and stepped out of the house not knowing the repercussions my journey would have…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

**_Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free._**  
**_Jim Morrison_**

I had been walk for a few hours before I got the feeling that I was being watched. I suddenly couldn't get the images of those two eyes that have haunted me in my sleep for months out of my mind. I then quickly glanced about the forest but my eyes were not greeted by anything other than the countless trees that out lined the path which I walked, and the snow that covered them. I then shrugged the feeling off as paranoia set off by my mother's words and continued walking.

As I walked I thought about my friend Leah, we were inseparable even the night she was killed. Leah and I were always together, usually getting in trouble or trying to find a way out of it. We were also very similar in appearance we both had beautiful blonde hair, mine was long and wavy where as she had hers cut in a masculine fashion, it ended just below her ears in a shaggy way. We also shared a common feature in the color of our eyes, which were a shiny grey, we were about the same height at first glance but once you got a little closer you could tell that she was about an inch taller.

Because of our similarities people would often mistake us as sisters, they would come up to us and make a remark on how well we got along and that they wished they too could get along with their siblings. After a few years of correcting people when they would say something like that, we just gave up and let them.

My mind then flashed back to the night that Leah was killed that was the last time I have ever been in the forest at night; I remember it was if it was happening all over again;

"Bella hurry up!" Leah yelled at me as she pulled my towards the fair that was being held in the towns center, the anticipation rolled off of her like tidal waves.

"Leah, we're not going to miss anything." Was the response I gave her in a feeble attempt to calm her.

She stopped and turned around; her abrupt stop caused me to run into her. After she made sure I was stable she looked at me and said, "How do you know that we're not going to miss anything, hmmm?" The serious look on her face caused me to fall to the soft ground and laugh boisterously.

"Do not laugh at me Bella!" she pouted, before storming of in the darkness toward the general direction of the town's center.

It took me several moments before I was able to get up. I walked in the direction Leah went waiting for her to jump out of some random tree or bush that she was hiding behind. A few minutes later of not seeing Leah I began to worry a bit, not much though knowing that either she is following me and waiting for the right time to scare me or that she probably decided to go on and head towards the fair.

When I arrived at the fair, I could not find my dear friend, so I then began my search for Leah. I remember looking for her for hours, but not being able to find.

It'd been about three hours since I had begun my search, when I decided to look in the forest think that maybe she had fallen and hurt her leg. Before I returned to the forest I grabbed a lantern, because I would never find her in the dark.

I combed the forest for what seemed to be hours and still had not been able to find Leah. I was to lose all hope when I tripped over a tree root. My hand had landed in some sticky substance; I brought it into the lanterns light only to see, something that would haunt me for the rest of my life, that my hand was covered in blood. I looked down horrified, for on the ground right in front of me was a very large pool of the sanguine fluid. In the midst of the red was the locket that Leah always had placed around her neck. I remember searching the immediate area but not being able to find any other signs of my truest friend. I also remember screaming as loud as I could until a town's person came. They tried to comfort me and try to tell me that it'd be okay, but I didn't believe them, because it wasn't okay and it wouldn't be okay, not for a very long time.

I was awaken from my memories by the sound of a distant howl, followed by absolute silence. It was the most surreal experience I have ever had. I stopped and waited for the forest to return the its usual loud self, before continuing on the path.

I wasn't exactly sure how far I had walked or how close I was, or far depending on how you look at it, that I was from my destination. But it was quite obvious that I had been walking for several hours, for the sky that at the beginning of my journey was clear as well day, had now turned into twilight, because of that I decided that I was time to find a place to rest for the night.

I walked a little farther up the path before finding a small clearing that seemed like it would do. It took me only a few minutes to lay my blanket out and get a fire going. So there I was sitting next to the warm fire wrapped in my hood and reaching into my wicker basket I pulled out the loaf of bread and proceed to eat half of it piece by piece. I then realized that I forgot to bring any water so I got up and ventured of to find some. Luckily there was a small stream of clear cold water not too far from my make shift campsite. I took several long gulps of water before heading back.

So with my thirst quenched and my hunger satiated, decided that if I wanted to start walking early, that I should probably try to get to sleep sooner rather than later.

I bunched the blanket on which I laid up, at the top to form as pillow of sorts, and then I draped my hood over me and waited for sleep to overtake me.

I didn't have to wait long, before I was once again dreaming of those almost unreal frozen blue eyes, but there was something new in my dreams tonight.

Yes the blue eyes still followed me but now they were accompanied by a large blonde wolf.

The wolf chased me as I ran down the path to grandmothers. The large canine seemed as if it should have tackled me to the ground and feed on my flesh, but when I looked back to see how close the lumbering creäture was I found it to be missing. That was before, I shifted my gaze back around, only to find the beast a very short distance in front of me.

I skidded to a stop, only to fall face first at the feet of mighty carnivore. I looked up and found the wolf staring down at me with an amused expression its blue eyes seemingly danced with mirth.

The animal lifted its heavy paw at me and then itself, much like a person would do in an attempt to express some message to another when the two speak different tongues.

I just shook my head, not understanding what the creäture was trying to tell me. It let out a growl of what I imagined to be frustration, its eyes locked with mine. There was something so…

I was suddenly awakened from my slumber by a rumbling growl. I quickly sat up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes at first all I saw was the night sky that was littered with bright glowing stars and the glowing embers from my dying fire. I made one last sweep of the perimeter only to see the creäture of my dreams.

It was just as horrifying yet majestic as in my dreams. The wolf looked at me with a wolfish grin. It made me squirm slightly, the wolf then let out a light growl as if to tell me to quit wiggling.

* * *

**WHATCHA THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I know this ending kinda sucks but I'll eventually clean it up.**

* * *

**_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection._**  
**_Arthur Schopenhauer_**

At this point I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not, thinking if the large creäture was going to hurt me it would have done it all ready.

I was wrong in thinking that, because as soon as my mind finished thinking that the wolf bent its large head towards my arm and clamped its razor sharp teeth deep into my flesh, until it hit bone. When the animal hit bone it released me and stared at me expectantly.

I took that opportunity to try and run away but I didn't make it very far before a burning sensation .that left me crippled in pain hit me. I fell back to the ground writhing in pain; it felt as though someone had poured molten lava in to my veins and then left me to die.

I looked back at the wolf to see if I could find anything in its eyes that would tell me why it bit me and what is happening. I saw nothing no emotions showed, in place of grin that adorned its face was a slight grimace as if it was ashamed of what it did.

"Well you should be!" I yelled at the wolf in fury, the wolf in response to my sudden outburst covered its ears with its furry blonde paws, an action which in any other situation would have been terribly cute.

The fire felt as if it had spread to every part of my body now, I had to struggle keep my eyes open. Until the force pulling me unconscious became too great and I drifted to a pain filled dream state.

I woke up and found that I was no longer in the small opening, but instead I found myself in grandmother's house. Confused, I sat up and shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I closed my eyes thinking that I was still asleep, and when I reopened them I saw two figuring each standing on a different side of me.

I first looked at the person to the right, it was grandma sort of her eyes instead of their usual brown were a bright blue! Just like the wolf's eyes were.

That observation made me jump back in fear, forgetting the other person. I decided to look at them, half expecting it to be my mother or the old man, but instead I found my old friend Leah. That shocked me more than my grandmother's appearance did.

I reached out and touched her face trying to see if she was real or just a figment of my imagination, after making sure she was real I tackled her sweeping her up in my warm embrace. That was when I noticed that she too, had the icy blue eyes. I quickly let my hands fall down to my sides and confused I spoke, "Leah y-y-your dead how are you here, am I dead?"

The answer I received came not from Leah, but from Grandmother, "Bella you're not dead, in fact your more alive now, than ever and as for Leah did they ever find her body?"

Unable to speak, I merely shook my head.

"So what made you believe her to be dead?"

I took me several seconds before I was able to respond, but even then the best I could come up with was, "The blood, there was so much blood." Turned back and forth looking first at Grandmother and then at Leah.

Grandma's explanation was, "some bleed more than others."

Leah seeing the confused expression on my face, decided to join in, "Bella we're lycanthropes."

"What do you mean lycanthropes?" I questioned the duo.

It was Grandmas turn to answer again, "Bella what she means is we are werewolves or those that turn in to creatures on nights when the full moon appears. And before you ask no your mother is not like us, but the three of us are not the only ones and We belong to the Fitzgerald clan, it is one of the largest in all of Ireland me lass."

I let their words sink in before speaking again, "What about the letter?"

"Good question," was Grandmothers response, "I needed a way to get you out here, I knew you'd never do it otherwise. Your important Bella more then you will probably ever realize."

"There's one thing I still don't get." I announced furrowing my brow, "Why did Leah get changed, why wasn't I changed when she was?"

It seemed as though Grandma's next words were carefully chosen, "Leah was changed because every alpha needs a beta and it'd be best if that beta had more control than your average pup and the reason you were not changed when she was is that your mother threatened to tell the villagers What I was and what you would be. I couldn't risk losing you, the alpha."

"Wait I'm the alpha as in the one who is in charge?" was my dumb reply.

"Yes, that is why when you were a baby I gave you that riding hood; it has been passed down from alpha to alpha." Grandma could not say another word before she was interrupted by a loud chorus of howls ranging from a deep bass to the highest of sopranos.

Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, it reminded me of that night when we were going to the fair and she pulled me in an attempt to quicken my steps,

"Their waiting for you…"

* * *

**_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven._**  
**_Tryon Edwards_**


End file.
